Peculiar meeting
by moon55555
Summary: Alors qu'il était de corvée pour aller chercher du lait à la supérette du coin en pleine nuit ,Ming Bin alias Miwa , rencontre une jeune fille assez ...étrange qui retient l'attention du jeune garçon . Malheureusement elle disparait avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander son nom et maintenant Ming Bin ne souhaite plus qu'une chose: la revoir... MIWA/OC, Nan gong zui/OC et Kong Kong/OC
1. Chapter 1

**On m'a demandé de faire une petite description des personnages car il est assez difficile de faire la liaison avec leur nom en Chinois et leur avatar dans Second Life , donc voici une description de tous les personnages présents ou mentionnés dans ce chapitre ^^ (je le ferai à chaque début de chapitres) :**

**Ming Bin :  
**Son nom complet est Zhuo Ming Bin et c'est un lycéen d'environ 16 ans . Son avatar dans Second Life s'appelle Miwa et il fait parti de la Guilde Dark Phantom . Il se met très facilement en colère , surtout quand on le prend pour une fille ! Ce qu'a malencontreusement fait "Prince" lors de leur première rencontre (ce qui lui a d'ailleurs valut un bon coups de pieds dans les ******* ) . Son frère , Ling Bin (Wicked dans Second Life) avait en effet décrété que le mauvais caractère de son petit frère était du à "un stade de rébellion juvénile".

**Ling Bin : **  
Son nom complet est Zhuo Ling Bin et c'est un étudiant d'Université . Son avatar dans Second Life s'appelle Wicked et il fait parti , ansi que son petit frère , de la guilde Dark Phantom . Il est généralement d'un tempérament très calme et posé (enfin , sauf quand Gui ou n'importe qui d'autre essaye d'approcher "Prince" d'un peu trop près) . Il est amoureux de "Prince" (Feng Xiao Lan de son vrai nom) et par conséquent déteste Gui .

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_ : Une étrange rencontre**

* * *

Ming Bin shoota dans un caillou et poussa un juron. Le caillou fini sa course, un peu plus loin devant lui, sur le trottoir. Il détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres! Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'on l'oblige à aller chercher du lait à la supérette du coin ? Et à une heure aussi tardive en plus ? Comme si ça ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain ?

Ling Bin allait le regretter ! Faire semblant de dormir pour éviter la corvée ! Et en plus ses parents l'avait crût et lui avait demandé à LUI de se charger de s'en charger ! Ling Bin devait déjà être en train de jouer à Second Life ! Et sans lui en plus ! Il devait surement être pressé de revoir son _« Prince Chéri »_ ! AH c'était sûr, son frère allait le regretter amèrement !

Il poussa rageusement la porte de la superette du quartier et y entra en ronchonnant.

_« Autant en finir rapidement »_ pensa t –il en posant un billet sur le comptoir, « Une bouteille de lait s'il vous plait » dit-il d'un air absent au vendeur assit derrière le comptoir.

**« Ah, nous n'en avons plus en rayon, mais je pense qu'il doit en rester en stock dans l'arrière boutique. Ne bougez pas, je reviens. »** Lui répondit le vendeur, puis il entra dans l'arrière boutique par une porte derrière lui.

Ming Bin soupira. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il devait attendre maintenant !

Voyant que le vendeur n'arrivait toujours pas, il se retourne, s'adossa au comptoir et décida de jeter un coup d'œil aux rayons de la supérette. Il ne venait pas souvent ici et n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de tous regarder.

Soudain, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas tous seul, dans la supérette. Las bas vers le rayon magazine, pas très loin de la porte, il vit une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge en train de lire silencieusement un magazine .Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas la remarquer en entrant. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds brillants qui lui retombait délicatement jusqu'aux hanches et presque aussi longs que sa robe blanche qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux .Elle lui tournait le dos de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage. Seul un reflet flou sur la vitre en face d'elle lui permettait de discerner à peu près les traits de son visage.

Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué non plus.

Elle avait un petit visage ainsi qu'un cou très fin. Ajoutez à ça sa petite taille, elle ressemblait presque à une poupée. Malgré tout, il lui était impossible de voir ses yeux. En effet ceux-ci étaient cachés par des mèches de cheveux qui l'empêchaient de les voir et encore moins d'en discerner la couleur. Ming Bin était comme hypnotisé par cette merveilleuse créature devant lui.

Il la contemplait depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant quand la voix du vendeur, qui revenait avec la bouteille de lait, le sortit de ses rêveries : « Monsieur, votre bouteille de lait ».

Le garçon sursauta : **« Mm ? Hein ….ah oui ….le lait ».**

Pendant qu'il mettait la bouteille dans un sachet plastique, la jeune fille du rayon magazine reposa le livre qu'elle avait dans la main, s'avança vers la porte et sorti de la supérette.

La voyant s'en aller, Ming Bin n'y réfléchi pas à deux fois, pris son sachet, laissa l'argent sur le comptoir et sorti en courant de la supérette.

Il était tellement pressé de rattraper la jeune fille qu'il n'entendit même pas la voix du vendeur crié après lui : **« A-Attendez …Monsieur et votre monnaie ? »**

Ming Bin ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était soudainement mis à la poursuite de la fille _« de la supérette »_. Son corps avait bougé tout seul. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser disparaitre avant même de lui avoir demandé son nom !

Il faisait vraiment noir dehors, et seuls quelques réverbères illuminaient les rues par ci par là. Ming Bin avait perdu la trace de la jeune fille et plus les minutes passaient et plus l'espoir de la retrouver s'amenuisait.

Il était sur le point d'abandonner les recherches quand il vit un bout de la robe blanche de la jeune fille passait furtivement devant lui et tourner au coin d'une rue.

Retrouvant espoir il l'a suivit et tourna lui aussi au coin de la même rue.

Ce qu'il y vit le cloua sur place.

Un groupe de trois adolescents encerclaient la jeune fille.

**« Dit donc, qu'est ce qu'une fille aussi mignonne que toi fait dehors à cette heure-ci ? Et dans une tenue aussi légère ? »** Le premier d'entre eux dit en la détaillant de bas en haut.

Ming Bin serra le poing. Il connaissait ce trio. Il s'agissait des trois pires racailles de son lycée. Il fallait absolument qu'il la sorte de là.

**« Ce que je fais ? Cela ne vous regarde pas que je sache »**la jeune fille répliqua d'une voix assez fluette et mélodieuse.

**« Oh mais c'est qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire »** commenta le deuxième.

**« Viens pas ici ma jolie, on ne te fera pas de mal, alors viens t'amuser un peu avec nous »**dit le troisième en la prenant par le menton et en la faisant relever la tête.

Ming Bin bouillonnait de rage. Il allait intervenir quand la jeune fille esquissa un sourire. Ce qui déstabilisa pendant un instant les trois délinquants et Ming Bin.

**« Vous n'avez donc aucune dignité. Comme je le pensais, vous n'êtes vraiment que des imbéciles doublés de parfaits crétins »** dit-elle sur le ton de la provocation. **« Vous vous en prenez à une fille et vous vous dites des hommes ? Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables. Dégagez de ma vue avant que je me fâche !».**

**« QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ? SALE PETITE…. »** L'un deux leva le poing, près à la frapper.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de la frapper. Elle attrapa son bras, le souleva et l'envoya valser contre un mur, deux mètres plus loin, inconscient .

Tous étaient stupéfaits par la force insoupçonnée de la jeune fille. A la faible lumière des réverbères, Ming Bin pu enfin voir entièrement son visage. Elle était d'une extrême beauté. Elle était de loin la plus belle fille qu'il est jamais vu. L'attention de Ming Bin s'attarda soudain sur ses yeux. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux saphir presque translucides.

**« Je vous avez pourtant prévenu de ne pas me mettre en colère. Vous aussi vous voulez prendre une raclée ? »** Dit –elle d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

**« GRRRR Tu nous payera ça ! »** dit l'un des deux adolescents encore debout devant la jeune fille.

**« Ouais la prochaine fois, tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! »** dit le second, puis ramassant leur ami inconscient, ils déguerpirent sans demander leur reste.

La jeune fille mis ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira. Les gens avaient tendances à la prendre pour une faible, il fallait donc qu'elle en vienne aux mains pour qu'ils comprennent enfin qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille.

Ming Bin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment une fille pouvait t-elle être aussi forte ? Surtout avec un corps aussi frêle que le sien ?

Le garçon était perdu dans ces pensées et ne remarqua pas que la jeune fille en question était déjà en train de continuer sa route.

Aussi quand il s'en rendit enfin compte, elle était déjà loin.


	2. Message important !

_**MESSAGE SUPER IMPORTANT !**_

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, c'est juste un message pour vous prévenir que je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre du 3 juillet au 15 juillet car je pars en vacances pendant deux semaines avec ma famille. Et là ou on part, il n'y a pas de connexion internet (pleurniche) !

Et dire que j'avais presque fini le deuxième chapitre ! C'est trop rageant ! Je ne pourrais le poster que quand je reviendrai, désolé ….

Bonne Vacances à tous !


End file.
